Nightmares Will Never Break The Bonds Of Friendship And Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Jamie has nightmares and refuses to tell his friends about them, one dragon steps in to help and Jamie gains a new Skylander Partner. Done as a request for pokemonsora01.


**pokemonsora01, who owns Jamie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **I only own Rachel. Skylanders belongs to Activision.**

* * *

 **Nightmares Will Never Break The Bonds Of Friendship And Family**

It was a beautiful and villain-free day at Skylanders Academy, something the Skylanders were happy about and were all doing fun activities and catching up with friends.

Enigma, Rachel, and Krypt King were hanging out in one of the large living rooms when Jet-Vac flew in, looking concerned. "Hey, has anyone seen Jamie?" he asked.

Rachel looked up at the flyer, concern in her face. "Jamie hasn't been himself lately," she said to them. "I've noticed he's less energetic and seems really tired because he's always yawning."

Enigma stood up. "I've also noticed that lately he's been trying to avoid everyone," he said.

Krypt King also stood up. "We need to find him," he said worriedly.

Meanwhile, in another part of the Academy, Jamie was headed for his room, but was stumbling while walking because he was so tired from lack of sleep. He then stumbled again, focusing his eyes on the ground and not really watching where he was going. As a result, he bumped into someone. He looked up to see it was Blackout, the Dark elemental Skylander, who growled at him.

"Watch where you're going," he growled at Jamie.

The young boy instantly felt scared and looked down. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

Blackout simply huffed and walked away, ignoring the boy.

It was only a little while later that his partner along with his cousin and her partner found him. "Jamie, are you alright?" asked Enigma in concern.

Rachel noticed Jamie was avoiding looking at them. "Jamie, what's wrong?" she asked. "Why have you been avoiding us lately?"

Her cousin shook his head. "It's nothing to worry about," he said and quickly headed off for his room. Rachel gently stopped Enigma from following Jamie.

"Why don't we let him get some much-needed rest and ask him again later?" she suggested gently. The two concerned Skylanders reluctantly agreed.

* * *

A few days later, they noticed Jamie looked more tired and sleepy than before and they were now gravely worried. So worried that they immediately went to Master Eon in hopes he could help them.

Master Eon heard their concerns and told them he had also noticed Jamie's tiredness. "He's in the library right now," he said.

Rachel led the way with Enigma, Krypt King, and Master Eon following her and opened the doors of the library to see Jamie sitting at one of the tables, looking ready to fall asleep. "Jamie?" she called to him.

Startled, the young boy jumped a good foot in the air and quickly got up to escape, but Krypt King quickly moved to block him, making Jamie move to the side, but Enigma was already there to block him while Rachel and Master Eon also stepped in to block the boy from leaving. "Jamie, what is going on?" Rachel asked.

"You've been avoiding us lately, Jamie," said Enigma. "Why is that?"

"What is wrong, Jamie?" asked Krypt King. "You haven't been yourself lately."

The questions drove Jamie to the breaking point and he grew upset. "Look, just leave me alone!" he said, shocking them and pushing past them to get away. They were too shocked to go after him as he ran to his room.

Jamie felt terrible for yelling at his best friends and his cousin, but he just kept running, bumping again into Blackout.

"Hey!" The dragon growled at him. "Watch where you're going, kid."

Instead of apologizing, Jamie ignored him and kept running until he reached his room and slammed the door shut, locking it to keep everyone out before collapsing on his bed and crying harshly into his pillow.

Blackout was a bit surprised Jamie hadn't apologized like he had the other day and went up to the boy's door, hearing him crying inside. He then heard the others coming and quickly jumped up on the wall and climbed up to the ceiling to listen without being seen. Rachel ran by, stopping at Jamie's room and knocking, but he didn't answer her and she found the door locked. Enigma and King were right behind her. The older girl looked defeated. "I'm sorry, guys," she said. "I don't know what to do."

"Why would Jamie be avoiding us like this?" asked Enigma.

"It seems like something is deeply bothering him," said Krypt King, placing a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder as her shoulders slumped down in sadness.

Neither of them noticed Blackout watching and thinking of an idea to see what was bothering the boy.

* * *

After a while, Jamie fell asleep, and was once again plagued by a terrible nightmare that had been haunting him for the past few nights. He dreamed that the Skylanders were telling him that he was a terrible Portal Master and three familiar figures stepped forward.

"I made a mistake choosing you," said Eon, looking upset.

Rachel had an angry look on her face. "You're a loser, Jamie," she sneered at him. "I'm even embarrassed to have you as a cousin!"

"And I'm humiliated that I have to be stuck with such a pathetic Portal Master like you!" said Enigma as he got ready to fire his Eye Beam attack at Jamie.

"No," the boy said fearfully.

Suddenly, to his shock, Blackout appeared beside him. "Jamie, get on my back!" he said urgently.

Jamie didn't hesitate as he wanted to get away from here and climbed on Blackout's back and hung on as the dragon spread out his wings and flew up into the sky, hearing Enigma's Eye Beam attack fly past them. The boy then watched as with a flick of his wings, Blackout caused a black hole to appear, which sucked the nightmare of Jamie's friends away into oblivion.

Seeing the dreamscape change to Know-It-All Island, Blackout landed and kneeled down, allowing the boy to jump off his back. Jamie then turned to the dragon. "Thanks, Blackout," he said gratefully. "But, why are you in my dream?"

"Entering dreams is one of my powers, Jamie, since I'm from the Realm of Dreams," Blackout answered and then looked curious. "Jamie, are these nightmares you've been having the reason you've been sleepy and avoiding your friends?"

The gentle tone of the question made the boy tear up. "Yes," he said, his voice cracking a little. "And I'm scared to tell them because they might say they really do think of me like that, or they might think I'm a bad person for thinking that."

Jamie suddenly felt Blackout's wings enveloping him into a gentle hug. "Jamie, your friends would never think of you like that," said the dragon. "But you've got to tell them about it so you can stop those nightmares."

Seeing the dragon had a point, the boy nodded. "I'll try," he said. "When I wake up."

He saw his new friend nod before he fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Jamie woke up, feeling a little better, thanks to Blackout. "Sleep well?" asked a familiar voice and he smiled to see the dragon beside his bed. "Go on," he said gently. "You've got to tell them."

Jamie felt the same fear fill him. "I'm really scared to tell them, Blackout," he said.

The dragon gestured to his back. "Come on," he said. "I'll go with you."

Knowing he wasn't going to get out of it this time and knowing his friend was right, Jamie climbed onto Blackout's back and held on as the dragon flew towards the lobby of the Skylanders Academy.

* * *

In the lobby area, Rachel was pacing the room while speaking with Enigma, Master Eon, Krypt King, Mags, and Crossbones. "I'm really worried about him," she said. "How can we get him to tell us what's wrong?"

"I hate to say it, but we really can't force him to tell us," said Crossbones.

"Maybe not, but if something's bothering him, we need to know so we can help him," said Enigma.

Just then, Krypt King stood up. "Look," he said and they all looked to see Blackout come in with Jamie riding on his back, to their surprise. The boy jumped off the dragon's back and approached them all.

"Guys, there's something I've got to tell you," he said.

"What is it, Jamie?" Master Eon asked gently.

Jamie looked back at Blackout, who nodded encouragingly.

Five minutes later, they were all stunned into silence as Jamie told them of his nightmares and explained why he had been avoiding them all. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you all," he said, looking ashamed.

It was silent for a bit and then Jamie found himself suddenly pressed to Enigma's chest as the mysterious Trapper hugged him hard. "Jamie, I _never_ think of you like that," he said firmly. "I'm lucky to have a great partner like you and I couldn't ask for a better person to be my Portal Master."

Rachel stepped forward. "Jamie, I'm in no way embarrassed to have you as a cousin, because you're not only the best cousin and friend I could ask for, you're also the best younger brother to me," she said honestly.

"I never make mistakes when choosing Portal Masters, Jamie," said Master Eon gently. "Just like with your cousin Rachel, I saw something special in you, which is why I chose you in the first place to join her as a fellow Portal Master. Furthermore, you are one of the greatest Portal Masters I have ever chosen and I in no way regret my decision in choosing you."

The kind words from the three made Jamie feel a bit better and he saw Mags, King, and Crossbones come up to him.

"You never give up, no matter what," said Mags with a smile. "That's what makes you an awesome friend."

"No one can jam a guitar like you can, kiddo," said Crossbones. "The Skaletones all think you're an awesome friend and fellow band member."

Krypt King placed a friendly hand on Jamie's shoulder. "You're a great friend to all of us, Jamie," he said. "Never forget that."

Overwhelmed now by the kind words, Jamie began tearing up again and hugged Enigma, who returned his hug. "Thanks, guys," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

Enigma rubbed the boy's back to calm him down. "No one is mad at you," he said soothingly, still hugging Jamie comfortingly. "Go ahead, Jamie. Just let it all out."

No one said a word as Jamie continued to cry while Enigma let him, not caring that his shoulder was getting wet from Jamie's tears. After a bit, the boy finally started to calm down and turned to Blackout, giving him a hug. "Thanks for helping me with my nightmares, Blackout," he said.

The dragon stretched his strong, elastic wings and wrapped them around Jamie in a hug. "I'm happy to help," he said to him.

Master Eon chuckled. "Looks like you've found another partner, Jamie," he said with a smile.

Everyone nodded at that.

Later on that evening, the two cousins and their friends were all sitting down and watching a movie together and Jamie leaned his head against Enigma's shoulder, falling sound asleep. Seeing that the boy was asleep, Blackout stretched his wings to act as a blanket for Jamie, smiling as he saw the boy he now called a friend finally getting a good night's sleep.

* * *

 **There will be a sequel to this one. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
